I can't hold back
by Ascaisil
Summary: This is another songfic, and for once it's not Savage Garden! ::shock:: yeah, it's by Survivor, and it's about Vegetaand Bulma. i promise it's cute, even if it is a little rushed at the end...^.~ Luv ya!


I can't hold back

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song, look for Akira Toriyama or Survivor if you want to sue someone…(sorry. I'm in a bad mood)

AN: I was listening to this song and thought, 'It's time for another fanfic! Tee Hee!' This is from Vegeta's POV, mostly his thoughts on his and Bulma's relationship.

***

I watch Bulma sleep peacefully. I have had this secret affair with her for a few months now, but I don't know how much longer it will remain a secret. Neither of us have expressed any discomfort with it, I know she likes it. I guess its because I want her to know that _I _like it. She seems to wonder a lot, because I won't say it out loud. At first I had hoped that my actions, (specifically those in bed) would tip her off about my favor of her. However, for one so smart about machines, inventions, and pieces of scrap metal she is extremely thick, and so does not understand. Now I suppose, I shall have to tell her.

I have found my mate, and now I find myself wanting to tell her what she wants to hear. "I love you." I murmur. She has already confessed her love for me but I had hesitated to say the same. It was like if I told her I would be losing my dreams. That of being a super saiyan, of beating Kakkorot, of ruling the universe. I now realize that I will have to give up some dreams, but the same or possibly more amount of opportunities are now available.

I do love her. Everything seems better somehow with her. She is by no means perfect. She's loud, annoying, and on occasion stupid. I feel a small smirk lift the corner of my mouth. But she is beautiful, passionate, and straightforward. She has many qualities that I find interesting and fun. Like how she reacts to me. I like to feel her shiver when I touch her, and how she gives as good as she gets. My smirk widens.

"And what's so funny?" She asks and I realize she has awoken and been watching me for some time. I grin down at her. "Nothing that concerns a lowly human female." I reply trying to bait her anger. I can't help it, she's just so beautiful to watch when she's angry. She doesn't seem in the mood to fight as she merle smiles and nods. 

She stretches lazily and I am again reminded how easy her life has been. I am glad she has not felt the terror or pain that I have. I have been trying to shield her from cruelty like Freeze's but I can't do it forever. She lives in a fairy tale world it seems, where everything goes right, I only hope I can keep it that way. For her.

She climbs out of bed as I watch her. "Where do you think you are going?" I ask almost playfully. She shrugs. "It's hot in here, I thought I'd get some fresh air. Care to join me?" I grunt but get up and follow her to her balcony.

***

__

There's a story in my eyes,

Turn the pages of desire,

Now it's time to trade those dreams,

For the rush of passions fire.

I can feel you tremble when we touch,

And I feel the hands of fate,

Reaching out to both of us…

I've been holding back the night,

I've been searching for a clue from you,

I'm gonna try with all my might,

To make this story line come true.

Can you feel me tremble when we touch?

Can you feel the hands of fate?

Reaching out to both of us,

This love affair can't wait!

I can't hold back! I'm on the edge!

I can't hold back!

Your voice explodes inside my head,

I can't hold back, I won't back down,

Girl, it's to late to turn back now!

***

"Oh! Look Vegeta! It's a shooting star!" Bulma says pointing. "Make a wish to yourself and it will come true." She says then falls silent. The silence seems to stretch out between us and I realize it's time to tell her.

I move over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. To my delight she trembles in my embrace and melts into my chest. I almost wish I could bond with her, but it's not possible for me. "Bulma…" I whisper against her ear. She stiffens. "Is something wrong?" She asks almost fearfully. I realize she thinks I'm trying to break it off with her and I chuckle. "Relax woman, I'm not tired yet." I whisper. This doesn't seem to comfort her and I briefly entertain the idea of waiting to tell her before pushing it away.

"I love you." I whisper and I feel her tremble again. "A-are you serious?" She asks hesitantly. I smile. "Yes woman, I'm serious. I love you. I just thought you should know that." She lets out a long breath and turns in my arms. "Well," She says faintly, "What took you so long to say it?" I grin. "Don't push it woman. I just knew I had to tell you today, now. I couldn't hold back anymore." 

She leans up and kisses me sweetly. I suddenly feel very dizzy as a wave of memories hit me. 'Not mine,' I think distortedly. 'Bulma…They're Bulma's!' I am shocked as I realize I am bonding to her. 'What's happening?' I hear her voice in my head. 'I offered a bond to you, and you excepted.' I see her eyes light up. She obviously understands what bonding is, Kakkorot's mate must have explained it to her. 

As quickly as it started it's over. "Vegeta?" She whispers in awe. I unconsciously hug her a little tighter. "I love you." She whispers. 'I love you.' I think back at her. "You know what?" She asks with a smile. "The wish I made, on the shooting star? It just came true." I lean down and kiss her again. 'So did mine.'

***

__

Another shooting star goes by, 

And in the night the silence speaks to you and I,

And now the time has come at last,

Don't let the moment run to fast!

I can feel you tremble when we touch,

And I feel the hand of fate,

Reaching out to both of us…

There's a story in my eyes,

Turn the pages of desire,

Now it's time to trade those dreams,

For the rush of passions fire!

I can't hold back! I'm on the edge!

I can't hold back!

Your voice explodes inside my head!

I can't hold back, I won't back down!

Girl, it's to late to turn back now!

I can see you tremble when we touch,

And I feel the hands of fate,

Reaching out to both of us,

This love affair can't wait!

I can't hold back!

I can't hold back!

I can't hold back!

Cute huh? Well it's Christmas day that I finally have this posted….::sweatdrop:: that's sad considering I started like a month ago. I just never have any inspiration or time or…bleh. Never mind. But at least I'm not giving up on 'Abuse' yet. Wait! No yet! I'm not going to abandon it! Heh heh heh! Don't hurt me…I'm Calcium Woman!!! I fight with my sidekick Potassium Boy, to defeat Magnesium Man! ::sweatdrop:: don't ask, I'm on this new drug for my heath and well….I'm a little messed up now. LOOK OUT! The nylons will control you…


End file.
